


Angel

by notdeadjustdying



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadjustdying/pseuds/notdeadjustdying
Summary: An Equius Zahhak x Aradia Megido oneshot





	Angel

She was an angel. Dark hair spread out behind her on the arm of the couch. The laughter in her eyes as her crimson lips parted into a smile. She was perfect. All her curves and lines, the softness of her stomach, and the ridges of her ribs and spine. She giggled again, a silver tinkling noise, and he knew his heart was not his, had never been his. It had always belonged to this girl. This rough, untamed,unbearably  _ real _ girl.

She guided his hands to her waist, and he only touched lightly, afraid he might break her. She pulled his head to hers, and the softness of her lips was unbearable. Her hands moved to his shoulder, and his up her back.

He knew he didn’t deserve her, but that didn’t stop him from kissing her. His lips much more rough, more clumsy than he would have liked, but she didn’t seem to mind, letting out a sigh against his teeth.

That’s what he was, rough and clumsy, all edges and muscle and sinew. Scarred skin from one fight too many. He was wretched. But this girl, this angel didn’t care as she drew him closer, brushing her lips across his cheek, his forehead, his eyelids, the bridge of his nose. He wished he could return the favor, settling instead for stroking her hair, brushing it out of the way of her eyes, deep like pools where his were thin and sharp like ice.

He supposed they couldn’t have complemented each other better. Her softness to his harshness, her spontaneity to his fixation, her laughter to his dreary silence. Both joined together by love unconditional. Purer than anything he had ever tasted or dreamed of.

The two of them, in one sense on a couch in a darkened living room, in another eternal and entwined, safe in the others embrace.


End file.
